


HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON’T

by Cheese_Blobby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, First Dance, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, that’s an actual tag wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_Blobby/pseuds/Cheese_Blobby
Summary: Ryan is nervous about dancing with Lance for the first time.Inspired by ‘HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON’T’ by Fall Out Boy.





	HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON’T

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sleep deprived so take this mess.

“I don’t feel confident doing this.”

Lance turned his head towards his boyfriend, eyebrow raised, “What do you mean?”

Ryan forced a smile back, “You know- all of this?”

Ryan looked back towards all the dancing couples. They were all laughing and smiling- having a good time. So blissful, so carefree.

“So your telling me now that you don’t want to dance?”

“Well you know, there’s a whole bunch of other people here and we haven’t even come out.”

“I thought that didn’t matter?”

Ryan tried his hardest to give Lance a genuine smile, but ended up just looking pained. Lance let out a long sigh and looked at his boyfriend with mild disappointment.

“You can go talk to James and stuff if you want,” Lance states, “We don’t have to do this. You can go off and have a good time elsewhere.”

“No I want to do this.”

“Then why are you hesitating?”

Ryan looked down, “I’m… scared some won’t react well.”

“Who even cares what they think? They can do and say anything they want about us, I just want to have a great time with the man I love.”

Lance looked Ryan in the eyes with passion and determination- he really wanted to do this… and Ryan was preventing him. 

“Okay let's do this.”

Lance looked at Ryan and gave him a massive grin, “Alright!”

Before Ryan could even register what the other said, Lance grabbed the others arm. He pulled Ryan through the dancing couples- they didn’t even turn and look. Lance stopped at, what he thought, was the best place. He turned around and beamed at Ryan.

Ryan blushed, “I must warn you though, I’m not a very good dancer.”

“Then don’t do anything, just hold me and we’ll sway.”

“What if that doesn’t work out-“

Lance grabbed Ryan’s face, “Hold me tight or don’t.”

“Wouldn’t that prevent movement?”

“Ugh,” Lance rolled his eyes, “I don’t care about that. I don’t care what they think. I don’t care about these small doubts your over exaggerating. I only care about being with you.”

Ryan genuinely smiles at Lance, “So you want me to hold you?”

“Yeah and also kiss me, you beautiful idiot.”


End file.
